nexusversefandomcom-20200214-history
Season One
Season One of Nexus Academy first aired on August 22, 2015. The series focuses on a group of amnesiac kids known as The Gang attempting to unravel the secrets of the Nexus Academy. Major themes of Season One included bravery, friendship, self, and displacement. All of the characters must struggle with their true identity after they're robbed of their memories prior to the first episode, and the ones who don't must question their involvement in some dark plots and how these reflect upon them as people. The characters find themselves forming friendships which will be tested by conditions beyond any of their control. Quincy Sanders, Claire Axworthy, Dakota Maddox, Lock Reach, John Pearce, Ender Ravager, Fergus McLeod, and Erica Lane were introduced as the main casts in this season. It made them the original main cast of Nexus Academy. Cast Main Cast * Craig Selbrede as Quincy Sanders (22/22) * "Janet Van Dyne" as Claire Axworthy (21/22) (episodes 1-5, 7-22) * Parker Nebel as Dakota Maddox (20/22) (episodes 1, 3-12, 14-22) * "Clint Barton" as John Pearce (20/22) (episodes 2-5, 7-22) * "Sue Storm" as Erica Lane (20/22) (episodes 2-5, 7-22) * Joseph Succoi as Lock Reach (14/22) (episodes 1-2, 6-8, 10, 12, 14-18, 20, 22) * Michael Rock as Fergus McLeod (6/22) (episodes 4-5, 8-10, 22) * "DarkStarFox 666" as Ender Ravager (4/22) (episode 3, 8-9, 22) Recurring Cast * Craig Selbrede as Rohlandu Yung (19/22) (episodes 1-4, 6-8, 10, 12-22) * Craig Selbrede as Vanessa Wing (17/22) (episodes 2, 4-6, 8, 10-14, 16-22) * "Sue Storm" as Annabel Steel (12/22) (episodes 4-14, 18-22) *TJ Ahmed as Dominic Reed (9/22) (episodes 11-12, 14-16, 18-19, 21-22) *Mandy Rodriguez as Amarra Petrova (8/22) (episodes 12-16, 18-20, 22) *Mandy Rodriguez as Cassie Donovan (8/22) (episodes 13-15, 18-22) * Craig Selbrede as Arthur Quon (7/22) (episodes 3-4, 10, 13, 19, 21-22) * "Sue Storm" as April Barnes (6/22) (episodes 5, 7, 18-19, 21-22) *Austin Wing as Dillion Truxan (6/22) (episodes 12-14, 16-18) * Parker Nebel as Soren Zeiss (5/22) (episodes 3, 6-7, 10, 19) * "Clint Barton" as Finn Heckley (5/22) (episodes 5, 8, 12-13, 15) *Craig Selbrede as Thaddeus Steiger (5/22) (episodes 14, 18-19, 21-22) *TJ Ahmed as Colton Allard (3/22) (episodes 19-21) Guest Cast * Craig Selbrede as Scott Amell * Craig Selbrede as Lauren Blackwood * Craig Selbrede as Clay Morris * Mandy Rodriguez as Hannah Summers * Craig Selbrede as Geronimo Kax * Craig Selbrede as Jennifer Lowes * Craig Selbrede as Stewart Wence Episodes #'"Initiation"-' Quincy, Lock, Claire, and Dakota Maddox, attend the student orientation. David, Lock, and Claire, meet Dakota for the first time, who seems to be hiding a secret. Dakota plays a joke on the others. (August 22, 2015) #'"Day One"-' Quincy, Lock, and Claire attend breakfast. Quincy and Lock discuss rooming before attending espionage class and meeting Erica and John. (August 28, 2015) #'"Deep Cuts"-' Quincy and Dakota find themselves investigating a murder, while Erica, Claire, and John stumble upon something shocking. (August 29, 2015) #'"Wake Up Call"-' Claire and Erica make a new friend. Quincy and Dakota's search for answers brings them into conflict with Annabel. John gets himself into trouble. (August 29, 2015) #'"What We Lost"-' Quincy and Dakota pursue alternate leads. Erica further investigates her powers. (August 30, 2015) #'"Lock & Key"- ' We finally catch up with Lock- where has he been for the last few days, and what mischief has he been getting into? (August 31, 2015) #'"Scare Tactics"-'Professor Rohlandu sets an unusual plan into motion which threatens to drive a wedge between Quincy and Claire. John and Erica connect over a project. (September 1, 2015) #'"Fractures"-' Dakota struggles with questions of self as Quincy and Claire find their mission jeopardized by the upcoming dance. Ender stirs from his coma. (September 4, 2015) #'"Looking Sharp"-' Final preparations for the dance come into play as Quincy comes closer to decrypting their only lead. (September 6, 2015) #'"Swan Song"-' The dance is finally here- and what happens there will change everything! (September 7, 2015) #'"Forgotten"-' Erica is forced to put her powers to use after something horrible happens to Quincy. (September 25, 2015) #'"Look Again"-' The kids slow down for just another day of classes! But in the Nexus Academy, even something as simple as a day of classes can lead to places unexpected... (December 4, 2015) #'"Remembrances"-' What unexpected secrets lie in the past of Claire and Quincy, and what does it mean for the group? What do Dominic Reed and Amarra Petrova want with our heroes, and what will they do when a staff member catches onto them? (December 7, 2015) #'"The Test"-' Erica may have finally found an ally in faculty member Vanessa Wing, but her idea of helping may involve placing them in their most dangerous situation yet. (April 17, 2016). #'"Field Study"-' It's time for the Creature Club field trip, which is absolutely going to go perfectly and everybody is going to have a ton of fun. Dom reveals his plans for Erica, and John and Lock continue their dangerous investigation. (July 4, 2016). #'"Dakota Maddox vs. Humanity"-' 's old friends come to visit, putting his role in the group at risk. , , and follow up on a promising lead. (September 3, 2016). #'"Weapon of Past Destruction"-' Professor Wing reveals the truth behind the Academy to the gang, casting doubt on everything they thought they knew. (September 7, 2016). #'"Breaking/Entering"-' The gang knows who's behind the murders, and they know what they have to do to stop the deaths. But in order to save the school, they're going to have to break into the most dangerous part of it with the help of an enemy terrorist. (December 10, 2016). #'"Niceties"-' goes undercover, and the gang deals with the fallout from their chaotic heist. begins to lose patience with her enemies. (December 20, 2016). #'"Mind's Eye"- '''A turning point in 's training arrives. A new danger lurks within the gang. (December 25, 2016). #'"Divided We Fall"-''' With a mole revealed in their midst, the gang finds themselves divided at a critical point in their mission to stop the murderer. (December 28, 2016). #'"Who You Are"-' In the climactic battle of Season One, the shattered Gang must stop their ultimate enemy once and for all to save not only themselves, but the Academy. (December 31, 2016). Major Events *Quincy Sanders, Claire Axworthy, Lock Reach, Erica Lane, and John Pearce arrive at the Nexus Academy. *Arthur Quon is murdered and Ender Ravager is put into a coma by a mysterious killer. *Quincy and an older kid, Dakota Maddox, begin investigating the murders. They are given a cryptic clue by Arthur Quon's corpse-- a strange symbol, and "The Network". *Erica meets Fergus McLeod, who has a romantic interest in her. *Quincy and Claire join the Creature Club as part of their investigation, where they later meet Dominic Reed. *Annabel Steel, along with her friends Cassie and Thad, begin working against Quincy and Dakota. *Lock is revealed to have a mysterious katana, which he steals back after the faculty confiscates it. *Erica and John pursue a romantic relationship. *Dakota worries he is inhuman after realizing his blood is grey-green. *Lock and Quincy argue as Lock is keeping secrets. *The academy organizes a dance which is attacked by strange monsters. Several students die, including Fergus. *Annabel briefly attempts to get to the gang by dating Dakota, but he eventually rebuffs her. *Lock saves Quincy during the dance with his katana, and vanishes. *Quincy gets a new roommate, Dillion, a practical kid who demands truth. *Professor Wing begins training Quincy, Claire, Dakota, Erica, and John under the guise of a Detention Group. *Dominic Reed is revealed as a terrorist, attacking the Creature Club field trip before being incarcerated. *Lock and John, later joined by Dillion, investigate the vanished Ender. *Former classmates of Dakota, now working for the Coalition, arrive to investigate Dominic, but he stops them in order to protect Lock. *Professor Wing relates the history of the Network, as a server which houses weaponized memories. *The gang attempts to break into Professor Rohlandu's office with the help of Dominic, but fails. Dominic kills Thad. *Quincy goes undercover with Rohlandu's Honors Programme. *The rest of the gang is able to unexpectedly decrypt some evidence, giving them an opening. *Erica restores Professor Wing's powers. *Professor Rohlandu restores Quincy's memories, reverting him to David and using him to play the gang against itself. *Professor Rohlandu removes Annabel and Cassie from the Honors Programme when they attempt to revenge themselves on Quincy. *Cassie and Claire put together a group in order to stop Rohlandu and save the gang. *Erica goes into the Network to wipe it and discovers Wing is dead. *Quincy turns against Rohlandu and kills her with the help of Claire, but not before losing his hand. Trivia * Quincy is the only character to appear in every episode. Category:Seasons Category:Encyclopedia